minecraftravenfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2 Warriors
Season 2 Warriors The Season 2 Warriors are the second group of warriors to appear on Minecraft Raven, where for three of them, this was not their first gameshow. Gormite, Heckie and Greold each have competed on another Raven Gameshow by Darknesspawn alongside myself. So they are officially Veterans, alongside Ultimate Warrior Erebus. The Main focus of the Season 2 Warriors was the many dramas and controversies that arose during filming. For example, Jemsar's Way of the Warrior Attempt, Erebus's unfair elimination at Demon Square, the punching incident between Greold and Jemsar in The Torrent, the re-filming of Blasted Mountain after various glitches affected the challenge and the general salt of Vetra defined this season as one of conflict between friends. The group consisted entirely of six males as the two female warriors who applied failed to make it past the Preliminary Time Trial. One of these two warriors returns in Season 3. Warrior Placings * 1st Place (Ultimate Warrior) - Erebus ~ Played by HailTheKing - Moon Emblem * 2nd Place (Runner-Up) - Greold ~ Played by TheHam562 - Tree Emblem * 3rd Place - Heckie ~ Played by JustDvn - Cloud Emblem * 4th Place - Jemsar ~ Played by JADSToad - Sun Emblem * 5th Place - Vetra ~ Played by Arceon - Mountain Emblem * 6th Place - Gormite ~ Played by Zasphas - Wave Emblem Returning Warriors As of now, four of the six warriors from Season 2 have returned to the show in some form. Erebus, being the Ultimate Warrior, had a spot in Season 4, which he has declined in favor of helping behind the scenes. He is also now our chief terrain builder, helping to create new and exciting challenges, such as Season 3's Deepest Loch, Burning Battlements, Blasted Mountain, The Chasm and more. Greold was a helper in Season 1, so his return to the show is not surprising. Accepting his Season 4 return, Greold is currently helping to create challenges for Season 3, such as the new Spider's Den. Jemsar has also made a return, albeit, as an unpaid intern. He has worked with Erebus on Deepest Loch and created Ladder Ascent for Season 3. Heckie is slated to return as one of the six warriors competing for Ultimate Glory in Season 4. Gormite has decided not to return to the show in any fashion and leaves with the respect of Raven. Vetra is still an active member of the Minecraft Raven community, however his influence in the show is spiritual, bringing in the meme of Salt. Gormite still remains the most handsome of the competitors of the season 2 warriors however and he has gone on to do many great things after his departure of the show. These things include running for president of the united states, becoming the worlds most interesting man, and also saving twenty kittens from a burning building. Many people look up to Gormite as a national hero and he will always be in the hearts of those who supported him during his time on the Raven.